


Date night? Skate night? Same thing.

by AstroPlats



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Date Night, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Love, Multi, No Angst, No Rewind Powers, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroPlats/pseuds/AstroPlats
Summary: Amberpricefield drabble about the trio spending quiet time together leading to their happily chaotic ‘Date Nights’Based on the prompt "Date night? Skate night? Same thing.” From Tumblr





	Date night? Skate night? Same thing.

Max,Chloe and Rachel are held up in Max's dorm room, the light from Netflix playing on Max's laptop, illuminating the trio sprawled across the floor, backs to soft mattress dangling off the side of the bed. The window by Lisa-Max's house plant-slightly ajar allowing for the brisk cool night air to touch her dark leaves. It also allowed air into the small space giving it and it's occupants some much-needed oxygen, and partly to allow for one of Chloe's favourite smoke-related past times.

 

Having exhausted the majority of what was good on Netflix though-as many do...they were bored. Hella bored.

"Guys, we need to find something to do tonight otherwise what was the point of me driving all the way here?" Chloe exclaimed, exasperated, pushing herself up on to her bare feet, grabbing her lighter and rolling kit and as she headed over to the window to make her first joint of the night. "Oh? You mean aside from visiting your two wonderfully sweet,caring girlfriends, babe?" Rachel smirked from the floor, eye's closed, playing with Max's hair twirling the brown strands through her fingers. Max drifted out of her daydream, opening her eyes,looking up at Rachel, then to Chloe, her smirk following.

"Okay, I deserved that" Chloe motioned with her hands. Before going turning back to rolling. "But really! As much as I enjoy your company, I need action...!" Chloe popped the finished joint in her mouth and declared out the corner of her mouth, pirate accent strong like when they were kids "First mate! Arr ye with me?" whilst pointing at Max, hand outstretched in a dramatic fashion. Max laughed to herself,shaking herself out of the sleepiness a little more each moment, whilst lifting herself up from Rachel's grasp, to which, Rachel pouted at the loss of contact and mentioned something about how "I was meant to be the one in drama class, you attended one show Price." to which Chloe replied with a laugh and "A-hoy, matey, I don't be hearing yer pirate speak, seem a little too posh for me ya hear!" Grasping Max's hand as she got up and twirled her around to face Rachel.

"I'm with ye Captain! Where we be going, what we be doing?" Max questioned playfully, clutching Chloe's hand and raising it up. BlackWell Academy was supposed to be enforcing curfew, however as Max and Rachel's old photography teacher had suddenly left and Principle Well's had been found inebriated outside the academy gates; the attention on them had shifted away, leaving the trio with the freedom to explore and come and go as they pleased. 

"You two are such dorks" Rachel said snorting "...but I be not letting you two have all the fun, don't be one to leave a girl behind!" 

 

Chloe's eye's lit up and she moved across the room-slowly letting their hands drop to their sides-to grab her tattered bag by the door, pulling it onto the bed. Rachel and Max stood, patiently, waiting for some grand plan from the blue haired punk. Chloe, trying to dig deeper pulled out a paper on Magnetic reconnection. This was not overlooked by Rachel and Max who shared a joint sideways glance..and smirked. "Woah babe, Astrophysics is so hot, when you said action I didn't know you meant THAT action." Rachel teased in a low and slow voice, slowly unbuttoning her plaid top, revealing the vest top she has on underneath. "Yeah Chloe, if you wanted to do that you should've just asked" Max said sarcastically. "Ha. Ha. Very funny" Chloe said drily but with a blushed face turning to her two girlfriends who were laughing into their hands. "Just wait okay...shit..I had it here somewhere..? Maybe it's...AHA!" Chloe proclaimed, holding up her card. "...Oh no.." "It's 01:25 in the morning Chloe! You want to go now!?" Max and Rachel cried half-jokingly, holding their hands up to their head and paced, turning away slightly out of desperation and unwillingness. "Yep! Suck it bitches, It's my turn! I invoke the date night card!"..."You're unbelievable you know that" Max said wryly. "Yep, follow me please ladies if you'll kindly" Chloe said to them behind her, having already pulled on her black boots,black jacket and blue beanie and started to saunter out the door leaving the speechless pair in her wake. "This girl.." Rachel laughed before pulling on her hoodie, throwing a plaid shirt over followed by her black converse and following Chloe out the door. "We're going to get in so much trouble tonight..." Max called in a sing-song voice to the duo before grabbing her jacket and trailing her two girlfriends out of the door.

 

Max and Rachel followed a very triumphant and slightly obnoxious Chloe down towards her car. "You know babe, when we created the Date Night Card I thought it'd be used at a somewhat decent time.." Rachel grumbled to Max. But Max knew she was playing it up and that Rachel adored not only Chloe but their little card game too. The three made one of the rules of the 'Date Night Card' to be that whenever it was invoked the other two HAD to go along with it. More so out of the thrill of it-considering every time they'd been on a date in the past, the trio got up to some ridiculous scenarios, this new one looking to be one of them.

 

"Now I know you're confused as to why I brought you here" Chloe stated, throwing her voice into an accent and waving her arms to her seemingly normal, rusty-brown truck parked in the seemingly normal car park of Blackwell Academy.

"We are! Whatever could we be doing at your car at 01:30 in the morning, Captain!" Max quipped, laughing and folding her arms across her. "Oh please enlighten us O' blue magician" Rachel said bowing to Chloe, arms spread wide, head bowed, as if she was finishing her most recent performance at the drama class. "For our 4th wonderful date night, I have decided that we're to no longer be bound by the four walls of Max's dorm and we're to head to the coast for a chilled out night drive!" As she said this she pulled out a picnic basket with a bottle of wine, not dissimilar to what of which her and Rachel had...'acquired' at the park whilst Max had been bogged down with her class homework. Chloe continued on describing how excited she was to show them her new favourite place and what they could do whilst driving down the coast. 

 

A quiet realisation came over Max, who nudged Rachel in the side lightly, grabbing her girlfriends attention before motioning to the front of the truck, just slightly out of Chloe's sight for now. Her beloved truck had been clamped. Rachel looked somewhat amused before realising what Max had been gesturing too. Her expression quickly turned to worried after she realised that one of her girlfriend's prize possessions had been immobilized. She felt bad for Chloe, this after all was the truck she had built for them to escape Arcadia Bay! The truck she'd poured her time and effort into and Rachel didn't want to see her upset, especially when she was acting so happy. Seeing her like this, as opposed to how upset and angry she was a few years back; it was something that made her so grateful for how things had turned out. Max thankfully stepped in,noticing Rachel's discomfort. Coughing lightly, whilst carefully stepping forward, taking Chloe's attention. "Chloe..?" Chloe paused her grand spectacle, looking worried, "T..Too much? She laughed awkwardly, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "No, not at all Chloe, you know we love your ideas" Max said softly, with Rachel nodding alongside her speech. Chloe, blushing at the affection she received suddenly. And once again Max was reminded at how much she loved Chloe when she was shy and smiled to herself, content, before continuing. "And you know both me and Rachel.." gesturing to Rachel slightly behind her, to which Rachel smiled sweetly "...we would definitely be up for a late night drive down the coast" Chloe paused then nodded slowly..her faced confused and scrunched, trying to figure out where exactly Max was going with this. "But look.." Max dropped off, gesturing to the clamped front left wheel. Chloe hopped down, her black boots hitting the floor, piercing the quiet of Blackwell academy car park and made her way around to the side of the truck where Max had pointed. Chloe muttered a small and very quiet "Oh" followed by a shaky and disheartened "I guess parking in the handicapped spaces finally got me, huh...?" Rachel stepped up and hugged her, "I'm sorry Chlo.." 

 

"...Or..we could skate to the coast?" Max said at the back of the truck, holding Chloe and Rachel's boards up in the air suggestively, the bright patterns on Rachel's board and the red and white display with "Punk's not dead" written roughly on Chloe's. Max's own board was at her feet, the design new and somewhat unburdened with wear and tear with other girls boards had lived through. "I mean..It might be a little difficult with our bags but it's downhill for most of the way...?" She said nervously,face creased now, doubting her idea the more she dwelled on it. "Max! I love that idea! Rachel, sauntered over, flipped the board under her feet and kissed Max on the cheek,causing the other girl to relax. "We can walk along the beach, where it's all quiet in the moonlight, now that's a worthy spectacle for date night!" Chloe-much like her car-didn't move. Her mouth open, as if she was about to say something, but her facial expressions giving her away..she didn't know what to say. She was used to being let down, but was always surprised that Max and Rachel were there to pick her up again. "Well Max, it seems like we have done the impossible, we've left Chloe Price speechless" Rachel said, smiling affectionately at Chloe after turning to Max and stroking her arm as she talked. "That's just Price..less Rachel!" quipped Max, shooting her the finger guns..to which Rachel snorted. "You guys.." Chloe spoke up as she walked over playing with her three-bullet necklace she's so fond of. "You guys are hella gay you know that?" 

"And moment ruined." Max said flatly. Rachel on the other hand was in tears, bent over laughing before looking up at her smug-ass girlfriend "That's what we get! You're a freaking dork, I swear Price! Now come on, enough chatting..let's go!" Rachel motioned to their boards still held loosely in their hands.

The trio laughed together, smiling. "I'm glad we're doing this!" Rachel exclaimed,gaining speed, face alight from the freedom she felt whilst on the board. "Me too!" Max added, smiling at her girlfriends. Turning to the other two girls, Chloe replied back fondly "Yeah, date night? Skate night? Same thing!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! This quick piece was actually my first shot at writing,ever! Please let me know how I did, I would love to hear your feedback good and bad! Hope you have a nice day!
> 
> I'm off to bed.  
> Peace
> 
> -Alex


End file.
